


Medical Care and Stories

by Tramper15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/pseuds/Tramper15
Summary: This is for a rp. I got alone time with two of my characters and it got out of hand. So here you go.Note: Maggie isn't in this one. She is in the shower.Backstory:Maggie has Jamie, Her half Alien daughter she is raising by herself. She is dating Alex who didn't know about said daughter. But an anti-Alien group blew up her building and Maggie showed up at Alex's Jamie in tow. Both injured and scared. This is Alex taking care of Jamie while Maggie gets cleaned up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Maggie isn't in this one. She is in the shower.  
> my editors are Grammarly and Hemingway app.

Alex still felt the fear. Not as much as when she saw Maggie show up at her door covered in blood and holding a little blue child. She was so grateful that Maggie and Jamie, the little blue child, had not been in the apartment when it blew up. But near it. That was how she found herself on her couch with Jamie. The shower running in the background.

She smiled when Jamie threw her hands in the air and cried. “Chewie!” It was adorable. The tiny blue child that she haddn’t known belonged to Maggie. She nodded and went to grab the stuffed version of chewbacca off her counter where he was wrapped in a hoodie. She set him next to the child.

“Alright, you got Chewie. Now I need to look at those cuts and bruises. Is that ok?” Alex asked kneeling down in front of Jamie. The scan she had done of the little girl when she got there looked ok. But she still needed to look at those cuts to make sure none of them where to deep. 

Jamie nodded her head grabbing Chewie in her little arms and pulling him close to her. She watched Alex with big eyes and Alex could tell she was still nervous. Alex sighed and smiled. "How about we look at Chewie first yea? Does he have an owie?"

Alex felt relief when that made the girl smile and nod her head. She watched and Jamie pointed to one of the stuffed animals ears "He's got a cut... right here." She pointed.

Getting closer Alex smiled and nodded. "Oh, I see. Hmm. Doesn't look deep. How about some cleaning stuff and a bandage?" At Jamie's nod she grabbed the stuff from her med kit. Making a mental note to grab some cute bandages so she had more then her all purpose ones.

She bandage on the stuffed animals ear after making it look like she put the antibiotic cream on the pad. Once secured she glanced at Jamie. "How about you? Where are any of your cuts?"

Jamie held out her arm to Alex. "I got one here, Lexie." Alex smiled bigger and went to work. They continued like that for all the tiny cuts. Some getting bandages. Most getting a small amount of cream on them.

When Alex got to Jamie's gills she was extra careful. She didn't work on people with gills often but she knew they could be extra sensitive. So she worked slowly to make sure that she didn't hurt her. She was rewarded with a huge smile.

Once done with that she moved to sit down completely on the couch a jar of good smelling bruise cream. It had to be good smelling or Kara got up in arms about how Alex smelled horrible. "Alright. Last step. Can you lay on your stomach. Head on my lap. We will put this on your back. Make those mean bruises from the fall feel better."

Jamie nodded her head laying down with her head in Alex's lap. Chewie curled in her arms. Alex carefully started to rub the cream into the little girl's back. She blinked when Jamie talked to her. "Mommy says you work with Supergirl."

Alex kept working but nodded her head to the little girl's unspoken question. "I do, She is very nice. Do you like Supergirl?"

This got a very fast nod out of Jamie that almost made Alex laugh. She was glad. Alex knew how hard Kara worked to be a good role model to kids. Kids who were like this little half alien laying on her. "Yea, me too. She is kinda awesome. Do you wanna hear a story about her?"

Alex did laugh at the head shaking that time. "Alright so, There was this one time. Supergirl found herself needing to help someone.." Alex started in an even voice still rubbing the cream into Jamie's back. It didn't take long, but the tired girl's eyes closed. It had been a really long day.

When Jamie was all the way asleep Alex pulled her pj shirt to cover her back. The cream having done it's job of taking out some of the pain. She reached over the couch pulling a throw to cover the tiny now pink girl up. "Sleep tight, munchkin." Alex whispered.


	2. Not a Chapter - Updated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an update on stories with Jamie Saywer that I am writing

This was a one shot. But some of you subscribed to it I'm guessing to see more Jamie. While she has her very own story now it can be found here [From A Tiny Point of view](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964788/chapters/29637900).   It isn't related to this fic besides it being a little Alien Jamie and her Mom Maggie Sawyer. Thank you for reading. Hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> This would have never happen without ncpdpuppy from Tumblr.


End file.
